


All That You Are (All That I'll Ever Need)

by Larry_Loves



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ALL OF THE FLUFF THIS IS SO RIDICULOUSLY FLUFFY, Angst, Fluff, Louis is a doll as usual, M/M, Mentions of past Harry/Nick, florist!harry, flower child!harry, its all in the past though so don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Loves/pseuds/Larry_Loves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a florist who thinks too much and writes too much and he's maybe a little broken. Louis is light, he's sunshine, he's all Harry's ever wanted, and exactly what Harry needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That You Are (All That I'll Ever Need)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is from a lovely little song by Ed Sheeran called Tenerife Sea (the title used to be Lumiere. Darling but I like this more)
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes in this chapter!! It's completely unedited, so please let me know if you see anything wrong!

It's raining again, but it's England, when is it not? I was I wearing an obnoxiously bright yellow raincoat covered in tiny little kittens - my sister's coat, not mine - and a pair of wellingtons. I pulled out my phone and glanced at the time. "Shit shit shit shit _shit_! I'm dead, Barbara's gonna kill me. This is it, this is the end" I said, all while nearly sprinting out the door of my flat. "I can't be late to work again." 

I'm a florist, and Barbara is my 80 something year old boss. Barbara is like a second mum to me, but she didn't mess about when it came to punctuality.

The moment I entered the shop i started spewing apologies only to find myself in a completely empty shop. "Barbara? Hello?" I shouted into the building. "Hm, guess I'm alone then."

I did the usual easy work, sweeping up any fallen petals, removing wilting flowers from their displays, trimming stems and the like. I glanced around the shop to find it still deserted, and slipped out the employees only door into the back garden. The back garden is my secret escape; no customers or other employees are allowed back here. Barbara gave the garden to me as a gift on his 18th birthday, but even she very rarely came back here.

"Hello lovelies, how are you all feeling today?" I asked the plants.

"Is the rain wearing you down?" A few plants bobbed in the wind, so I took it as a yes.

"Me too. I used to love the rain, but that was before he-" I pricked up when I heard the telltale bell jingling, meaning there was a customer.

I pulled myself together and walked back inside the tiny shop, shaking the water off of my hair and clothes as I did so.

"Hello, how may I assist you?" I said, struggling to tie on my work apron.

"Oh, well I just came in here to get out of this horrid rain, but I quite like flowers; maybe you could show me around?"

I looked up and nearly choked on my tongue. Standing in the doorway of the shop dripping water onto the floor, was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

The boy's skin was a golden tan, and his eyes were bluer than any ocean. I could write ten thousand poems about them and still have things to say.

The boy was wearing a cream coloured jumper that swamped his petite frame and pooled around his delicious looking collarbones, black jeans, and a pair of absolutely destroyed red toms.

He was smiling. It felt like sunshine.

"Uhm, hello??" lovely stranger boy said, jolting me out of my reverie.

"Oh um, yes! Flowers?" I stuttered out, tripping to get from behind the counter. "I'm Harry" I said, offering my hand.

"Louis." It suits him.

He giggled and pointed at me.

"I'm lovin the coat mate."

I want to kiss him. I want to crowd him and be everywhere all at once and swallow his laughter so I can have the sunshine inside me too.

The phone rang, jolting me out of another creepy stare and making me nearly jump out of my skin.

"Oh, um-- I just- I'm gonna get that." I said. (If I tripped three times trying to get behind the counter, no one has to know)

"Hello-" I started in with the standard introduction, only to be cut off a half second in.

"Cut the chatter Harry, I have a favour to ask of you." It was Barbara.

"I'm ill today, and while I hate to ask so much of you it's a slow day with the rain and all-"

"Wait so, are you asking me to run the shop today?"

"Well, yes. More telling you really. The 'asking a favour' bit is to be polite. If you say no I'll put you on thorn duty." She tacked on the last bit and I could almost feel her smirking through the phone.

I have quite large hands you see, and thorns are quite small. After my first - and hopefully last - time on thorn duty, I had bled so much from getting pricked that I passed out. I shuddered at the memory.

"I'll do it, but only for you."

"Thanks sweetheart. Have a lovely day, and don't burn the shop to the ground."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I was just about to go back out to my garden when I heard Louis clear his throat.

"Oh god you scared me!" I said, clutching at my heart dramatically.

"Now, what flowers would you like to see?"

"Whichever flowers you want to show me I guess." Louis said, and a faint blush creeped from his neck up to the tips of his ears.

Uh- well, okay." I stuttered, and motioned for him to follow me.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm gonna continue this or not???? idk


End file.
